


Quiet

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Unconventional [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-09
Updated: 2002-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Takes place early in Bartlet's first term. I am still firmly in the J/D camp!!! Assume that Josh and Donna are secretly together and Amy never existed.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.

 **Author's Note:** Takes place early in Bartlet's first term. I am still firmly in the  
J/D camp!!! Assume that Josh and Donna are secretly together and Amy never existed.

\-----

"Hey, Josh?" Donna called from the bedroom. 

"Yeah?" came his mumbled and somewhat distracted answer from the other room. 

"I'm just going to run over to the deli and pick us up some sandwiches for dinner. Anything in particular you want?" She walked through his kitchen and into the living room. Dressed in sweats and a T-shirt, Josh was sprawled across the sofa, reading intently. He was surrounded by folders and memos. The television was on and tuned to CNN, but the volume was muted. At the sound of her nearby voice, he forced his attention away from the memo he was reading and glanced up at her. He noticed she was fully dressed. This was a far cry from the naked and satisfied Donna he had left sleeping in his bed an hour ago. 

"You're leaving?" he asked, puzzled. His plan had been to work for a while, and then entice her to stay the night. He was disappointed to see that she planned on leaving so early. Maybe he could convince her he needed her to stay for work. 

"No. You weren't actually listening to me, were you?" she said with a smile. He looked at her sheepishly and gave her his full attention. "I'm just going to get some food," she repeated. "Something you are sadly lacking in, despite the designer kitchen. What kind of sandwich do you want?" 

"Oh. How about turkey on rye? And get some coleslaw while you're there," he suggested. 

"Sure, anything else?" 

"Well, if you wanted to serve it to me naked when you got back, I wouldn't object," he joked. 

"Keep dreaming. We may be together and I may work for you, but there are some things I will never do. Bringing you coffee is one of them. Serving you naked is another. But – if you behave and work on those memos while I'm gone – I may just reward you in some other way." 

********** 

After Donna left, Josh returned to the reports. He was so engrossed in his reading that he jumped at the sound of the phone ringing. He reached over and hit the speaker button. "Lyman," he answered. 

"Josh? It's Sam," came the disembodied voice of his best friend. 

"Hey, Sam. What's up? I'm reading about the proposal Miller has out on gun control. I have a breakfast meeting with him at 7 tomorrow. Tell me what you know." 

They began talking about the pros and cons of Miller's proposal. They were deep in a debate about the social issues involved in owning a hand gun when Josh heard the soft whoosh of the door as Donna came back from the deli. He waved his hand at the phone to alert her to the fact that Sam was on the open line, then put a finger to his lips, silently asking her to keep her presence secret. 

She nodded her head to let him know she understood, and then went into the kitchen. Suspecting that Josh would be a while, she put his sandwich away in the fridge and sat down to eat her own meal. She half listened to Sam and Josh's conversation and read one of the polling reports while she ate. 

Josh was still on the phone when she finished her salad. Obviously, he didn't want Sam to know that she was at his place at 9 o'clock on a Sunday evening and she was willing to play along, but the need to keep silent was frustrating. She wandered into the living room and surveyed the mess Josh had made. She itched to clean it up, but discarded the idea because she knew she would make too much noise. She relocated a handful of the files to the coffee table and settled down on the sofa next to Josh. He silently held out his arm for her and she snuggled into his side. 

Sam continued to ramble on with only minimal comments from Josh. To pass the time, Donna began to softly suck at Josh's neck, making occasional forays to nuzzle his chin or kiss his lips. Josh eagerly accepted the kisses, winding his hand into her long blond tresses to hold her close. Her hands began to wonder along his chest and farther down until she felt the bulge beneath his sweat pants. Intrigued, she burrowed her hand under the elastic and softly stroked his growing erection. 

"So the next thing Miller will probably bring up is the attempt by congress in '92 to pass a similar bill…" Josh heard Sam continue on about the current legislation under discussion, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Donna was touching him with such skill and tenderness that he was finding it hard to concentrate on anything but the feelings she was arousing. 

He wasn't able to think too clearly about anything, so when Donna tugged at the waistband of his sweats, he automatically lifted his hips to allow her better access. Too late, he realized what her intentions were and he tried to pull them back up, but Donna's hands were already firmly against his straining erection. He watched in fascination as she ran her hand up along his length and then curled her long graceful fingers around him. All thoughts about gun control disappeared from his mind. 

With a mischievous glance up at his face, Donna slid to the floor and gently took the head of his erection between her lips. Josh sucked in a sharp breath at the feel of her hot, wet mouth wrapped around him. She swirled her tongue along the very tip and he couldn't quite silence his small moan of pleasure. 

"Shhh," Donna warned him and glanced at the nearby phone. Josh followed her glance to the phone and made another half-hearted attempt to pull his sweat pants up. Donna refused to relinquish her hold on him, however, and continued to kiss and torment him. Her mouth traced patterns up and down his skin, licking and nipping at the flesh. A small drop of liquid appeared on the head of his erection and she eagerly licked it off, only to have it replaced with more. She delighted in licking the salty mixture away again. 

When Josh thought he couldn't bear the torture any longer, she firmly took him into her mouth. Her lips sucked at the head while her hand stroked up and down along the shaft. Just as she felt him begin to spasm, she released him from her mouth and brought him to completion with her hand. 

"Uh... uh... uuuhhh... UUUHHH!" Josh gritted his teeth but couldn't quite manage to keep quiet as the overwhelming orgasm overtook him. 

"Josh, you OK? Everything all right over there?" Sam asked in mild panic. 

"Uh... yeah... I'm fine, just... stubbed... my toe," he managed to answer between pantuing breaths. He took a deep breath as he willed his heartbeat to slow down and his breathing to even out. 

"You sound a little out of breath. Are you sure you're OK?" 

"Yeah, Sam, I'm fine. I was just pacing around the room and ran into the damn coffee table. Everything's fine. But I think I'm gonna go get some ice to put on my foot. I'll talk to you tomorrow." 

"OK. Go to the doctor if there's swelling. Otherwise, I'll see you in the office," Sam answered, still clearly concerned. There was a soft click as he hung up his end of the phone and then dial tone. 

Josh looked down at a grinning Donna and couldn't help but match her look. "That was one interesting phone call," he commented. "And now, you can help me figure out what the hell to tell Sam tomorrow when he asks about my foot." 


End file.
